Time Travel 101
by nrdyfresh
Summary: Naruto and the gang get some very strange visitors from the future.Time ravel fic.NaruHina ShikaTem NejiTen SasuSaku Gaara xOC LeexOC and KibaxOC kankuro x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** – Naruto and the gang get some very strange visitors from the future… Time ravel fic.

**Rating** – K+

**Pairings**– NaruHina

NaruHina ShikaTem NejiTen SasuSaku Gaara xOC LeexOC and InoKiba

**SIDE NOTE** – _Temari is closer in age to Shikamaru in this fic and Sauske is back. Everyone is around 16._

**Chapter One – Miso, Bets and Sand Sibs**

Naruto yawned. Scratching the back of his head he looked around his room sleeply. His stomach growled, and he rubbed it thoughtfully.

_What to eat, what to eat_

There was shrimp ramen…pork ramen…miso ramen…_too many choices_

"I'll just have to eat them all!"

Naruto shoveled ramen down, chopsticks in hand happily. He had been training all the afternoon before and had slept in late. His chakra was still recovering from last night's session.

After a satisfying meal, he finally he looked up, suddenly remembering the time.

CRAP

He was supposed to meet Sauske, Sakura and Kakashi Sensi for some sort of meeting. He was over an hour late.

He finally reached the bridge where his team was supposed to meet him, and instead faced a jumble of different voices.

"BETS, BETS PLACE YOUR BETS!" screamed Kiba.

Everyone scrambled to hand Kiba their cash, most bets were placed on Ino. Sauke didn't vote.

Ino and Sakura had each other in a headlock in the middle of a ring of screaming teens all placing bets.

"HA" screamed Ino happily, "Looks like everyones got their money on me Saukra!"

"YOU LITTLE-" began Saukra, but Ino yanked back her head before she could finish her sentence.

"What's going on," muttered Naruto to Hinata quietly, she looked startled at his question and blushed.

_She's always sick.I hope she doesn't faint._

"Umm," Hinata said trying to remain calm.

_Don't strong. STAY STRONG _

"All of us were apparently called to meet are sensis but none of them showed up, somehow Ino and Sakura got into a fight."

Naruto nodded. Ino and Sakura were prone to arguments.

Hinta felt herself hyperventilating at the closeness of Naruto.

He looked disheveled and half-awake and smelled faintly of ramen like he always did. She couldn't help thinking, however, how handsome her Naruto looked. With his bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair felt faint.

Neji looked over at his cousin gushing over the idiot that was Naruto Uzimaki. He rolled his eyes. He'd never understand the attraction.

Ino made a sweeping move at Sakura's head, Sakura countered it with a kick in Ino's direction.

The two girls looked incredibly vicious, now covered in brusies and cuts and scrapes, each determined to win against the other.

"You don't honestly think you can win against me do you FOREHEAD!"

"_Think_ Ino-pig? I KNOW!"

"When will you get it? Some girls are just prettier than others! Meaning I'M PRETTIER THAN YOU!"

"In your _PIG_ DREAMS!"

Choji couldn't help thinking to himself about how pretty Ino was.

Naruto looked up from his conversation with Hinata to find a group of three people walking toward him.

The sand siblings.

_I wonder what Gaara's doing here._

"Hey, what's up?" said the ever chirpier Naruto.

Kankuro scoffed.

Gaara didn't even respond, but Temari did.

"_Mr. Hokage_ here got a call from Tsunade, _something's_ happened and nobody's really sure what, haven't gotten a lot of detail about that."

Naruto shrugged, probably why everyone's meetings with their sensi's had been held up.

Shikamaru looked over at Temari slyly. She smirked at him to show she was aware of the fact that he was looking at her.

He turned away – _How troublesome…_

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Sakura as Ino batted her face with her right hand.

Ino smiled at her triumphantly.

"DON"T HURT MOMMY!" screamed a voice from somewhere.

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll right more if there's demand for more. I won't if there isn't. Constructive reviews are encouraged, ideas welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! **

**Big thanks to Anber,beautiful sexy angel,desertrommel,dragon780,lovie345,Pteronophobis,silverdow,and Speaks-With-Scenes for faving. Special thanks to Anber and silverdow for commenting. Send me a message or comment if you have and ideas or **_**constructive **_**critisms. ENJOY!**

**P.S – I've decided to make Ino and Kiba a pair at this point. **

Chapter Two

"WHAT IS THIS CREATURE?" Ino shrieked as she stared down at the raven haired girl clinging to her leg.

The girl pouted and said again," I won't let you hurt Mommy!"

_Mommy?_ Thought Sakura in amazement. _She can't mean…me? Can she?_

Ino's eyes went wide. Forgetting about her fight with Sakura she began to wail, desperately trying remove the little girl from her leg.

"HELLO! SOMEONE! HELP ME!"

Kiba smiled, "You know what Ino, I think I'm going to let you figure this one out yourself" Ino glared at him.

The girl, who couldn't have been older than five, was slowly losing grip on Ino's leg.

"STOP", shouted Sakura forcefully. The girl detached from Ino's leg and quickly jumped up to hide behind Sasuke's knees.

Sauske stared at the girl in slight surprise.

The girl whispered to Sauske from behind his legs," Do something Daddy, I think Mommy's mad at me, you're the only one who can calm her down!"

"DADDY?" cried Naruto. He then burst into a fit of giggles.

Sauske looked green. "Who the heck is this kid?" He croaked out over the noise of Naruto's laughter.

"That's Uchiha Hiniku my best friend!" shouted a voice from somewhere. Everyone turned around to find a little boy glaring up at Sauske around the same age as the little girl. His blonde hair poked out of the fury coat he was wearing and a small dog marched at his heels. Behind him was another bunch of kids all of whom looked slightly out of breath.

"Hiniku, how could you go running off like that! We're already lost, it would help if you stayed with the group! Who are these people!"

She looked back at him rather sheepishly, "Sorry Itsumo."

"What the heck is going on?" said Kankurō tiredly.

"That's what I'd like to know! Who are these kids?" said Shikamaru lazily.

"Don't you recognize us?" said a voice from somewhere in the crowd.

The teens all shock their heads. Itsumo looked puzzled. Then a sudden wave of understanding hit him.

_Oh no!_

"This is all your fault," shouted Hiniku suddenly. Apparently she had come to the same understanding as her friend. She pointed her finger at him and shouted. " I told you not to do it didn't I, you never listen to me! How are we supposed to get back. We're in so much trouble!"

Now the blonde boy was the one to look sheepish.

"What did he do?" asked Shino.

Naruto cocked a brow. He whispered to Hinata "_since when does Shino talk?"_

She giggled.

"Sensi was telling us about forbidden jutsu and this idiot decided tried to replicate it-"

"Who are you calling an idiot,_ IDIOT!"_

"YOU! Who else?"

"Hey," shouted Sakura again making the two kids fall silent.

"Are you telling me that you kids preformed some sort of jutsi that transported you to…to the past?"

They nodded.

"So…you're…you're my…" she said pointing at Hiniku in amazement. She looked at Saskue who looked even more pale.

"Daughter, that's right!" she said looking up at her mother with large green eyes.

Sakura made a pathetic noise and fell to the ground.

"Wait, so who are the rest of you kids?"said Naruto in wonder.

Itsumo sighed," I guess we better introduce ourselves. I'm Inuzuka Itsumo," Kiba looked ill.

"This is Koinu!" the little dog barked.

"That's Hyuga Furi," he said pointing to a quiet boy with long dark brown hair and pale lavender eyes. 'He's the third in our team. He doesn't talk much."

Neji looked at the boy carefully and finally nodded in approval.

Tenten thought quietly _Please please please…_

"Those are the Uzumaki's," he said gesturing at four small kids. The youngest one a blonde boy who couldn't have been older that two happily looked on at Naruto, he reached out his arms in a sign that universally meant that he wanted to be picked up. He was absolutely adorable, with large round eyes and spiky hair.

"…" Naruto looked at the little boy blankly.

"Awwww," came a cry from the girls.

"Naruto has kids?" said Temari in amazement.

"Yup!" said Itsumo. "And a lot of them!"

"That's Ajimi," he said pointing to the one Naruto's was holding.

"Iroke, Hitome and-"

"Onaka! Belive it!" said a 4 year old girl with long dark red hair.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"That's defiantly Naruto's child," said Sakura sarcastically.

**Sorry for the name overload guys. I know it all gets confusing. Running out of name ideas. If anyone would like to name or write a description for Shino's, Gaara's, Temari and Shika's, or Lee's kids,leave a comment. I know this chapter seemed a bit rushed the next one will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi !**

**Thanks to Anber, bankai777, Red ChopSticks, silverdow, Lost In Dreams19,and desertrommel for commenting. Thanks to angelusjmw, Hime-Love-97, Red ChopSticks, and sasumiofjp for all faving you guys rock. Thanks to anyone who is willing to help with my typo's, and for all the great ideas. I'm working on longer chapters, I had already written this one before it came to my attention that I need to start writing more, so I decided to just put it up. But I'm working on it!**

Chapter Three

"Sure am!" said Naruto's daughter enthusiastically. "That's Akemi my absolute best friend." She said while pointing to short red haired girl next to her. She held tightly in her grasp a teddy bear.

Gaara about chocked on his own sand.

Temari and Kankurō began to laugh hysterically.

The little girl holding her bear smiled up at Gaara. He looked back at her with honest fear.

Naruto's daughter rolled her eyes. Naruto still in a state of shock as he held his…son, looked over at the little girl and finally said, "Hold on. If you're my daughter…" he pointed to himself, "Whose your…mom?"

Everyone face palmed.

Hinata crossed her fingers behind her back and bit her lip. Two of the kids had byakugan,which meant Naruto had to have married into the Hygua clan. She hoped with all of her heart that it might be her. Maybe _he _had…maybe _they _had…

The girl gave Naruto an exasperated look and pointed at Hinata.

Who promptly fainted.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head and he began to stutter something incoherently.

"about time," muttered Kiba to Ino who nodded.

_Speaking of _mothers_, if that's my kid, does that mean that-_

He looked quickly back at Ino.

_Oh Boy…_

Onaka continued, "That's Nara Unzari isn't he handsome?" she said dreamily. She leaned over to Naruto and whispered, "We're going to get married someday. Like you always say Daddy, I'll never go back on my word." She smiled Naruto's signature foxy smile and giggled.

Naruto paled.

The kid looked up lazily, he scratched the back of his neck and said something that sounded a lot like -_how troublesome._

Shikamaru looked at him carefully. He had spiky blonde hair and dark eyes (like his) and a tired expression that was frighteningly familiar.

"Whose your Mom kid?" he asked cautiously. The boy looked up.

And pointed a bored finger at Temari. "I never understood why you married such a fussy woman."

Shikamaru shrugged, "She has her moments."

Temari smirked.

Naruto continued to stutter.

Itsumo tapped a finger to his chin looking through the crowd of kids around him.

"Oh yeah, there's Naomi and Keiji ," a girl with small round Ozzy ozborn glasses and long black hair stood motionless besides a "husky" boy happily eating barbeque chips, both about seven years old.

Everyone stared at Shino's kid.

"Shino, when did you… who?" said a startled Kiba.

He shrugged

"I have been courting Ayano of the Kamizuru clan for three years now." Shino answered without much emotion.

"Huh?" said Sakura rather rudely.

Shino shrugged.

Everyone sat in wonderment. Apparently Shino was the only person with a stable love life situation.

"Who have you been courting Gaara?" asked Temari whispered into his ear.

Gaara blushed.

_Matsuri_ she thought knowingly, _Gaara has got a crush._

A girl with a small case strapped to her back and face purple paint on her face raised her hand.

"Hatsune,"she said simply.

Kankurō's face went blank.

"Yup," said Itsumo patting his dog happily on the head. "That's all of us," he frowned. "Is anyone going to help her up?" he asked pointing to Hinata who was finally coming to.

Naruto stared down at her with wide eyes.

_Hinata, but why? How? I've never thought of her that way. I mean she's a little weird. Cute. But weird._

Hinata looked up to see Naruto holding their gurgling son. She smiled up at him in a daze, and then realized he was giving her a strange look.

She brushed herself off and stood up. Trying to regain some level of dignity.

Tenten walked towards the stony boy that had been identified as Neji's son and whispered something in his ear.

He said something back to her and she smiled and hugged him. The boy looked slightly disconcerted in Tenten's death grip of love.

Neji eyed the two suspiciously.

He had obviously guessed that the boy was his son but he still was running a blank on exactly who the mother could be.

_Tenten?_

He looked at her and blushed.

**That's all for today folks! Review, send a message whatever floats your boat. We've identified all the kids now(I hope I didn't leave anyone out), so nows the time to help me come up with ideas. What do YOU think should happen next? **


End file.
